5 AÑOS DE CAMBIO
by Tsukiyomikaiser
Summary: 5 años habían pasado tras la muerte de Gin-san todo había cambiado, todos habían cambiado, Shinpachi y Kagura habían cambiado, ya nada era lo mismo, ni siquiera entre ellos.


**5 AÑOS DE CAMBIO: **5 años habían pasado tras la muerte de Gin-san todo había cambiado, todos habían cambiado, Shinpachi y Kagura habían cambiado, ya nada era lo mismo, ni siquiera entre ellos.

**ATENCION: este Fanfic está basado en la película 2 de Gintama (mi versión) y me baso solo en los cortos que vi, la verdad fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió y no sé si lo terminare por lo que ustedes deciden si quieren que continúe, comente.**

G**intama no me pertenece le pertenece a Hideaki Soracchi (Por suerte). NOTA: Todo está dirigido desde el punto de vista de Shinpachi se podría decir que es una narración en tercera persona.**

**PROLOGO: LOS CAMBIOS NO SIEMPRE SON BUENOS.**

Shinpachi sabía desde el primer momento luego de asimilar la muerte de Sakata Gintoki, que su vida iba a cambiar, y así fue, sabía que no podía seguir siendo aquel chico ingenuo y dependiente, Por depender de los demás fue que sucedieron muchas cosas, no podía seguir dependiendo y nunca debió depender de nadie, ni siquiera de Gin-san. Así que su personalidad sufrió un cambio drástico e se obligó a hacerlo, se cerró.

Refino sus habilidades, se volvió céntrico e serio, todo por ese propósito y también para que Kagura no tuviera que cargar con él, ya tenía bastante con perder a prácticamente su segundo padre como para cargar con él, y finalmente luego de 5 años pudo portar a Tomoyo la katana de Gin-san, sintiéndose digno. Desgraciadamente el decidir ya no depender de nadie trajo consecuencias, no solo se volvió frio y hasta desconfiado, su relación con las personas que lo rodeaban cambio, en especial con Kagura, bueno, desde que murió Gin-san ambos perdieron parte importante de su carácter, Shinpachi lo sabía: _nada sería igual, _Sin embargo ahora se encontraban distantes, sus personalidades chocaban cada vez más, y aunque lo ignorara, sabía que sin Gin-san su relación terminaría en cualquier momento. Incluso llegaron a amenazarse de muerte, era rutinario pero si recordaba antes no eran así.

En realidad todas esas cosas (con respecto a Kagura) no solía darle mucha importancia (o fingía el no dársela) hasta que un día encontró a la pelirroja, en una situación por demás sorprendente: estaba llorando. Claro ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia o de lo contrario le habría armado un escándalo. Pero verla derramar lágrimas le impacto, ¿Por qué?, porque había pasado más de 4 años que no la veía derramar una sola lagrima, en el pasado hubiera corrido hacia ella para preguntarle que sucedía aunque se enojara, pero ya no era el pasado, había cambiado. Además ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Qué todo iba a estar bien cuando las cosas estaban peor que nunca?, no podía. Simplemente se dedicó a verla unos momentos antes de irse, desde ese momento su cabeza ha retomado ese tipo de cosas, se preguntó cuántas veces la chica habría hecho eso sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando volvió a ver a Kagura actuaba con naturalidad Shinpachi pensó que lo mejor era ignorar lo sucedido, pero algo simplemente no lo dejaba, su viejo **yo** olvidado le decía que no era lo correcto, que tenía que hacer algo, después de todo la razón por la que aún se mantenían juntos era porque no querían perder lo poco que quedaba del Yorozuya, Kagura junto con su Katana de madera era todo lo que le quedaba del Yorozuya , no quería perder eso también, y suponía que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo, por ello pese a sus diferencia seguían siendo compañeros. Porque aun en la soledad y tristeza el recuerdo de Gin-san era lo único que los mantenía adelante y a la vez los hacia Sufrir. Shinpachi lo decidió, aunque no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagura, o por lo menos intentarlo. Hablaría con ella, después de todo probablemente Gin-san haría lo mismo...no claro que no. Pero aun así lo intentaría, al menos si lograba entablar palabra sin llegar a las amenazas de muerte sería algo, después de todo Ella era su compañera y amiga no podía abandonarla, si necesitaba su apoyo entonces era su obligación dárselo, si no podía entonces no era digno de llevar la misma Katana donde yacía uno de los lemas del samurái plateado, Gin-san nunca abandonaría a sus amigos y por muchos cambios que hubiera Shinpachi tampoco lo haría.

¿Continuara?...

**Bien este es el prólogo, no sé si continuar o a donde llegara esto me gustaría que comentaran y me dieran su opinión, pensaba hacer más deprimente a Shinpachi pero bueno si lo hacía entonces no podría dar el primer paso para poder apoyar a Kagura. ¿Qué les pareció bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? Comenten y díganme si quieren que continúe con la historia. **


End file.
